someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
A Quite Peculiar Dream
I slowly woke up, wondering why my occasional alarm didn’t start its normal tune. It was set for the usual time, 6:30 a.m. I swiped my phone from my bedside table and checked the time, 5:41. I let out a big sigh, irritated from the circumstances. I thought that I might as well get the remaining time to get some more rest. After from what felt like 10 minutes, I fell back into my dreams. I knew this because I woke up on the floor of a room with several long, gray sheets, hanging idle all across the room, except for lone white crack of light, presumably a window. I slowly got up, wondering where I had relocated to in my imagination. Checking my surroundings, I noticed there was a hospital bed directly in front of me, with a man laying in there. Next to him were a pair of flowers I recognized but forgot the name of. He looked pale and there was no sign of him breathing, he must have just passed away. This first impression made me feel very uncomfortable, especially after I turned around. I noticed 3 men sitting together, looking ire and distraught, probably from my stupidity. I sincerely apologized for my foolishness. There never responded, still sitting there like I was just an illusion. I tried getting their attention, but this proved futile. I acceptance from their bizarre behavior I walked away, trying to just get out of here. I noticed a door to the right of me, and left to whatever came next. I swung the door open, and really questioned myself from what I saw next. A vast prairie-like wasteland covered the terrain with several patches of those same flowers. Nothing more, nothing less. This scenery stretched outwards for what looked like an eternity. I took a few slow steps forward, adapting to the new environment. I heard a slam from behind me that quickly chilled my spine. I swiftly turned around to see who caused this. Nothing. No one was there, even the door was gone. I had no other choice but to somehow walk my way out, but then I thought of a better idea. I pinched myself and closed my eyes to see if I could awake from this ludicrous fantasy. The same image greeted me as I reopened my eyes. Strange, I thought that would work. I decided to save my confusion and just walk around to find some sort of landmark. After what felt like a few minutes, I eventually did. But, I noticed something else quite odd. When I began my walk, the sky was light blue, but now from wherever the hell I was, the sky transformed into a landscape of red orange and a few gaps of purple skyline. Note that I’ve never taken or thought of taking drugs in my life. I saw a large wooden structure, with a large endless forest of dead trees. On the other side of the object was a horrific sight. A corpse was hanging there, mutilated and deranged. He had looked like he had been stuck there for a little bit. He was stripped of his most of his clothing, he was wearing an outlandish looking hat and his face was eaten mostly alive, probably from some carnivorous creature. I didn’t want to stick around anymore, and a new sight targeted me. In my peripheral vision, I saw a little, immaculate white figure with glorious blonde hair running away from me. I swiftly turned and tried to reason with the little girl, telling her that I wasn’t a bad guy. To be honest, at this point, I just wanted someone, anyone, to be with so I don’t lose my sanity. I started my trek through the forest and something really disturbing about the trees. You could say the trees were still alive, with many, many fetuses hanging like a thread. What the hell was I looking at?! I kept up with her for a little bit, until I noticed something I just couldn’t take my eyes off. From what I know, it was the “thing” that had devoured that other man. It looked like a hefty monster. Flesh and bone covered the human-like abomination and it was giving off a menacing grin. However, this threatening appearance proved very tame as he was just making a freeze walking while reaching for me, trying to scare me. Knowing this, I took this opportunity to get as far away from him as possible. I still kept up with the girl. Her clothing was now a dark grey. Her rags got darker and darker the more I chased her. I didn’t even know if I was chasing her as her garbs faded black. At that point, I gave up. I wanted to cry. What was wrong with me? Why couldn’t I wake up? Was I insane? I don’t think I know anymore. I had to get out of here, out of his hell! After a couple of minutes of calming myself down and finding my way out of here, I finally had a shimmer a hope. A door! A large grey door! I immediately swung it open without hesitation, even though thinking back at this, I should’ve rethought the situation. I entered a small, red room spotted with dozens of big, light stars, with a small bed, bedside table, and a small decayed chair next to it. Behind the big chair, appeared the young child. Her strange clothes were now black, and she was holding a large, purple object in her hand. It looked like some sort of present formed in a weird shape. The girl was holding it out towards me, like she was trying to give it to me. Confused yet happy, I accepted it. She gave off a small grin, and started to run away again. I quickly got up and tried to stop her to ask questions. The door slammed as I was too late, realizing that I should have asked questions prior to her departure. But then I thought, what was the point? I didn’t catch her before, how would I now? I guess you could say I wasn’t at all self-confident. Every time I was like this, I would listen to my favorite song. But then that (of all things) reminded me of the question, why didn’t I wake up earlier. At that moment, I tried that again. Nothing. What the hell was going on here? Was I really awake? I tried everything to get myself awake. I slapped myself, scratched myself, tried laying down, everything. I even tried opening the door that brought me here but it was locked. I clawed at the door for what felt like hours. After who knows how long I stopped, and looked at my surroundings. The once organized room was now wrecked and in tatters. The door was clawed up and beaten. My hands felt very numb. Looking down at them, my hand was cut up and scarred. I looked upwards at my fingers. The appendages were smeared with blood. I froze in horror at what I was doing. I slumped against a wall and reassured myself. What now? Is there no escape from this hell? Am I going to die here? What else could I do? All these answers would be confirmed in due time. I looked in front of me and noticed the odd gift that I had received from the little girl. I knelt over to grab it and shook the present to guess what it had contained. Nothing. I heard no noise as I juggled the prize. The made my suspicion go through the roof. I untangled the neatly formed bow and placed it aside. I opened the lid that lead to the final disturbing occurrence. Nothing was in it, well actually now that I think about it, there wasn't. The ends of the box consumed the outside of the shape with a opaque, black substance. I quickly let go of the object when the gunk embraced my hand. It didn’t feel like any material I recognized, it felt like some sort of skin but I wasn’t too sure. It spread across the ground like a sickness. I leaped onto the bed until I thought it would stop. In no time at all, the walls and floor were smeared with whatever corrupt content was inside that thing. The last bright wall faded away as the substance cloaked over it like a thick blanket. Now I was standing amidst the darkness, like I was in a whole new universe. The I slowly took a step off the bed, slightly regretting it at the same time. Luckily, I didn’t die instantly, but I was still unaware of the long term consequences. Also, where else could I go? I was limited the options when I attempted to wake up and failed. The then I noticed something hopeful… there was a white figure. It looked taller than the girl, around my size. I felt relieved and took the chance for more communication, even though this would bring my shocking dream to an end. I sprinted towards him, avoiding every possible monster or demon in my path. I finally got to the figure. He was all white, like some sort of angel, resembling a human in every other aspect. I noticed he was holding something in his hand. I slowly walked over to him to introduce myself and ask about the object, or what the hell this dream was. I got close enough to see what the object was, and quickly backed up in realization, it was a shotgun. He swiftly turned and aimed it at me, while I noticed the black skyline was lightening up to a very dark scarlet-like color. I noticed he slowly turned the gun in a different direction. I felt very relieved only to try to stop him, for he was aiming at himself. Bang. I risen in a cold sweat and shouted. I observed the room I was currently in. My room. I had finally woken up. I was in my bedroom, sweating from whatever I the hell I just experienced. I listened and sung the a familiar tune that was set into my occasional alarm… “She eyes me like a pisces when I am weak…” “I've been locked inside your heart-shaped box for weeks…” “I've been drawn into your magnet tar pit trap…” “I wish I could eat your cancer when you turn black…” https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n6P0SitRwy8 ~''ScarySam32'' Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Mindfuck